Tifa Lockhart
Tifa Lockhart (jap. ティファ・ロックハート, Tifa Rokkuhāto) ist ein spielbarer Charakter aus Final Fantasy VII. Sie ist eine Freundin von Cloud aus Kindheitstagen und Mitglied von AVALANCHE. Tifa besitzt auch eine Bar namens 7.Himmel in Sektor 7 in Midgar. Des Weiteren ist sie eine Expertin in Zangan-Ryu Martial Arts. Sie wird in den Spielen von Ayumi Ito (japanisch, Ausnahme: Ehrgeiz, dort Yuko Minaguchi) und in den englischen Versionen von Rachael Leigh Cook synchronisiert. Obwohl sie eine faustbedachte Kämpferin ist und öfters einen starken Willen zeigt, ist sie gleichzeitig auch mütterlich und liebevoll, obwohl es ihr aufgrund ihrer Schüchternheit sehr schwer fällt, sich auszudrücken. Tifa ist eine der bekanntesten Frauen in der Videospielgeschichte, was nicht zuletzt auf ihr bildhübsches Aussehen und ihre Tatkräftigkeit zurückzuführen ist. Aussehen Tifa hat lange, dunkelbraune Haare, die bei bestimmtem Licht schwarz erscheinen. Ihre Augen sind dunkelrot bis braun, und sie hat ein sehr herzförmiges Gesicht. Sie hat sehr große Brüste, ist sehr schlank und hat lange Beine. Ihr Merkmal ist ein Paar langer silberner Tränenohrringe, die sie niemals auszieht. In FFVII trägt sie ihre Haare hüftlang und bindet sie am Ende mit einem Zopfgummi zusammen. Sie trägt einen weißen Sport-BH, einen schwarzen Minirock mit Gürtel, ein Paar Hosenträger, Armstulpen und Armeestiefel mit Spikes daran. Als Waffe trägt sie ein paar knallroter Boxhandschuhe. Ihr Wallmarket-Outfit besteht aus einem sehr kurzen, dunkelblauen Rollkragen-Kleid mit einem Ausschnitt über der Brust. Dazu trägt sie blaue High-Heels, gelbe Mondohrringe und einen Gürtel mit goldenen Sternanhängern daran. In ihrer Kindheit sieht man sie ein blaues Sommerkleid mit dazu passenden Plateau-Sandalen tragen. In Advent Children trägt sie ein Lederoutfit, welches ihre Vorteile gut zur Geltung bringt: über einem weißen Leinenhemd trägt sie eine sehr betonende schwarze Lederweste mit Reißverschluss und O-Ausschnitt. Dazu trägt sie eine Hose mit Schleifen daran und darüber einen langen Bardamen-Rock, der hinter ihr her flattert. Als Schuhe trägt sie Chucks-ähnliche Schuhe, die sie mit der selben Schleife wie an ihrer Hose zusammen bindet. In diesem Falle trägt sie allerdings nur einen einzigen Ohrring. In Crisis Core und Before Crisis trägt sie ihr althergebrachtes Cowgirl-Outfit: eine knappe, nabelfreie Weste mit vielen Ornamenten und darüber eine noch kürzere, braune Weste mit Fransen, dazu einen himmelhochkurzen Rock mit einem braunen Gürtel und Cowboystiefel. In den meisten Szenen sieht man sie mit einem passenden Cowboy-Hut. In Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy sieht man sie alternativ in ihrem Amano-Outfit: ein weißer Sport-BH mit Öffnung hinten, darüber ein roter Gürtel, der ihre Brüste sehr zur Geltung bringt. Darunter einen Rock mit Stone-Washed-Muster, sowie ihren normalen Armstulpen und den Schuhen, die jetzt allerdings alle rot geworden sind. Charakter Tifa ist sehr scheu und zurückhaltend, wenn es um Liebe geht, aber durchsetzungsfähig, wenn es um andere Dinge geht. Sie sorgt sich sehr um das Wohlbefinden anderer und stellt sich permanent in den Schatten derer, die ihr wichtig sind. Da sie viele Schicksalsschläge in ihrem Leben erlitten hat, besitzt sie eine sehr pessimistische Art und Weise, die Dinge zu sehen. Sie wird oft hysterisch oder bricht innerlich weinend zusammen, bis man sie tröstet und ihr aufhilft. Trotzdem versucht sie, ihrer Gruppe die kleinstmögliche Last zu sein und stets die anderen aufzuheitern und zusammenzuhalten, selbst, wenn sie anders fühlt. In Advent Children sehen wir, wie zu ihren zahllosen guten Eigenschaften wie Opferbereitschaft und Gesellschaftswohl noch Rückrat dazu kommt: sie ist an ihrer unerwiderten Liebe zu Cloud gewachsen und setzt sich nun mehr für sich selbst ein. Nichts desto trotz hegt sie öfters Selbstmordgedanken, da sie erkennt, was für Leid sie über Midgar gebracht hat, allein, weil sie für den Planeten gekämpft hatte. Immer noch kann sie sich mehr schlecht als recht ausdrücken, und immer noch bleibt sie scheu und zurückhaltend, aber trotzdem arbeitet sie hart für ihre Familie und kümmert sich um jeden außer sich selbst. Sie ist allgemeint dafür bekannt, verlorenen Seelen Zuflucht und Schutz zu gewähren, was sehr an eine wohlwollende Mutter erinnert. Biographie Jugend Tifa wurde am 3. Mai in Nibelheim geboren und ist auch dort aufgewachsen. Sie war ein fröhliches und lebendiges Mädchen, das schnell viele Freunde fand. Doch obwohl sie und Cloud Nachbarn waren, hatten sie kaum Kontakt miteinander, denn ihre Freunde und er verstanden sich nicht gut. Als ihre Mutter starb, war Tifa acht. Sie dachte, sie könne ihre Mutter wieder sehen, wenn sie die Spitze des Berg Nibel erreiche. Cloud folgte ihr, um sie zu beschützen, doch sie fielen zusammen von der Hängebrücke und Tifa verletzte sich schwer. Ihr Vater, der sie dort fand, beschuldigte Cloud, sie an einen so gefährlichen Ort gebracht zu haben. Jahre später entschloss sich Cloud, SOLDAT beizutreten, unter dem Vorwand, so zu werden wie Sephiroth, doch in Wirklichkeit wollte er Tifa damit imponieren. Er erzählte ihr am Wasserturm von seinen Plänen und gab Tifa das Versprechen, sie zu beschützen, falls sie in Not käme. Von seiner Abreise an las sie regelmäßig die Zeitung, auf der Suche nach einer Beitretungsannounce SOLDATs, in der Cloud genannt wird. Sie fand jedoch nie eine, da Cloud allen Wünschen zum Trotz nur ein einfacher Infanterist wurde. Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII left|thumb|Tifa in Crisis Core Zwei Jahre nach Clouds Abreise nahm sie Kampfsportunterricht unter Meister Zangan und wurde Touristenführerin am Berg Nibel. Zu dieser Zeit wurden Sephiroth, Zack und zwei Shinra Gardisten zum Nibel Reaktor geschickt, um eine Fehlfunktion zu beheben. Einer der Gardisten war Cloud, der aber seine Identität vor Tifa versteckte, weil er sich dafür schämte, es nicht zu einem Mitglied von SOLDAT zu schaffen. Dort erfuhr Sephiroth auch von seiner Herkunft und lief nach einiger Forschung über das Projekt S Amok und brannte dabei ganz Nibelheim nieder. Im Reaktor angekommen, tötete er Tifas Vater. Sie versuchte, sich an Sephiroth mit seinem Masamune, welches er liegen ließ zu rächen, doch er nahm es ihr aus der Hand und verletzte sie schwer. Nachdem Cloud Sephiroth in den Lebensstrom warf, kümmerte sich Zangan um sie, doch seine Behandlung half nicht. Also brachte er sie nach Midgar, wo sie bessere Überlebenschancen zu erwarten hatte. Einige Zeit nach ihrer Kurierung trat sie AVALANCHE bei, einer Anti-ShinRa Bewegung, geführt von Barret Wallace und eröffnete ihre Bar 7. Himmel im Sektor 7. Kurz vor Beginn von Final Fantasy VII begegnete ihr Cloud am Bahnhof von Sektor 7, welcher sich in einem katastrophalen Zustand befand. Sie nahm in auf und er trat kurze Zeit später AVALANCHE als Söldner bei. Final Fantasy VII Sie begleitete Cloud und Barret auf ihrer zweiten Mission, um einen thumb|Tifa Artwork in Final Fantasy VIIMakoreaktor zu zerstören, doch obwohl sie erfolgreich waren, wurde Cloud von ihnen getrennt und fiel 50 Meter tief in die Slums von Midgar. Auf dem Weg nach Sektor 7 wurde AVALANCHE dann von einer nicht weiter erwähnten Person beschattet, die nach einer kurzen Befragung ihren Auftraggeber Don Corneo preisgab. Tifa ließ sich daraufhin scheinbar von dessen Schergen entführen, um Näheres zu erfahren. Cloud sah sie darauf zufällig, als sie zu Corneos Villa gebracht wurde, und Aerith überredete Cloud dazu, sich zusammen auf den Weg zu machen, sie zu befreien. Tifa, Cloud und Aerith stellten zu dritt Don Corneo und erfuhren von ihm, dass ShinRa die Platte des Sektors 7 auf die Slums fallen lassen wolle, um AVALANCHE ein für alle Mal dem Erdboden gleich zu machen. Die Gruppe eilte zum Sektor 7 und teilte sich auf. Tifa und Cloud halfen Barret, die ShinRa Agenten zu besiegen, während Aerith Barrets Tochter Marlene in Sicherheit brachte. Reno von den Turks aktivierte, allen Bemühungen zum Trotz, den Mechanismus, der die tragende Säule zerstörte. Die Platte vernichtete Sektor 7 und seine unzähligen Bewohner. Nur Tifa, Cloud und Barret konnten sich zuvor noch mit einem Kabel weit genug wegschwingen, während Aerith von den Turks entführt wurde, nachdem sie Marlene zu ihrer Mutter Elmyra gebracht hatte. Was von AVALANCHE übrig blieb infiltrierte den Hauptsitz der ShinRa-Kompanie mit der Absicht, Aerith zu retten, wurde jedoch festgenommen und eingesperrt. In dieser Nacht griff Sephiroth ShinRa an und in diesem Chaos kam es dazu, dass die Zellen geöffnet wurden. Nach einigen Kämpfen, unter anderem auch mit Rufus Shinra, floh die Gruppe nach Kalm, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Dort angekommen, erzählt Cloud von den Ereignissen in Nibelheim und wie Sephiroth seine Heimat zerstörte. Obwohl seine Erinnerungen nicht der Wahrheit entsprachen, behielt Tifa ihre Einwände zurück; zum einen, um Cloud nicht zu schaden und zum anderen, weil sie ihre Erinnerungen selbst anzweifelte. Die Gruppe jagte von da an Sephiroth quer durch die ganze Welt. In Nibelheim angekommen, stellte sich heraus, dass die ganze Stadt neu gebaut wurde und ShinRa Schauspieler angagierte, die sich als Bewohner ausgaben, um den Sephirothvorfall zu vertuschen und sich deshalb niemand in der Stadt an Cloud oder Tifa erinnerte. Im Nordkrater begann Sephiroth damit, Cloud die wirklichen Ereignisse zu zeigen, die sich in Nibelheim abgespielt hatten, dass ein schwarzhaariger Mann (Zack Fair) und nicht Cloud mit ihm dorthin gereist war. Er versuchte Cloud einzureden, er sei vor fünf Jahren in einem Projekt Dr. Hojos erschaffen worden und nur eine Marionette, ein Klon von Sephiroth. Tifa, die erkannte, dass Cloud die Wahrheit niemals überstehen könnte, flehte Sephiroth an, aufzuhören, doch seine Manipulation zeigte Wirkung. Cloud überreichte ihm die Schwarze Substanz, eine Substanz mit der man den mächtigen Zauber Meteor beschwören kann, und entschuldigte sich daraufhin bei Tifa. Sie und Barret flohen auf der Highwind, als der Krater zusammenbrach und wurden von ShinRa zusammen mit dem Rest der Gruppe, mit Ausnahme von Cloud, gefangen und nach Junon gebracht. Dort sollten Tifa und Barret als Sündenböcke in der Gaskammer öffentlich exekutiert werden, um bei der Bevölkerung den Anschein zu erregen, ShinRa hätte alles unter Kontrolle. Tifa wurde zuerst in die Gaskammer gebracht, doch kurz vor ihrer Hinrichtung tauchte Saphir Weapon auf und zerstörte die Wände der Zelle. Tifa entkam daraufhin der Kanone von Junon, die Scarlet mittlerweile Sister Ray getauft hatte. Scarlett trieb Tifa in die Ecke, doch Cid tauchte mit der Highwind auf und rettete sie. Cloud war währenddessen in den Lebensstrom im Nordkrater gefallen und wurde von ihm nahe Mideel wieder an Land gestoßen, wo sich der örtliche Arzt derweil um ihn kümmerte. Die Gruppe findet Cloud an diesem Ort und beschließt, sich aufzuteilen. Während Cid, als neuer Anführer nach den Großen Substanzen sucht, bleibt Tifa zurück und kümmert sich um den dahinvegetierenden Cloud. Nach der Rückkehr der anderen Gruppe griff Ultima Weapon überraschend Mideel an und zerstörte die Stadt, einen großen Krater hinterlassend, der sich mit dem Lebensstrom füllte. Tifa, die versuchte, Cloud zu retten, fiel mit ihm, diesmal gemeinsam, in den Lebensstrom. Dort dringt Tifa auf ungeklärte Weise in Clouds Unterbewusstsein ein und versucht, seine durcheinander gebrachten Erinnerungen mit ihm neu zu ordnen. Später, als Diamant Weapon Midgar angriff und durch die Sister Ray getötet wurde, veranlasste Cloud alle Mitglieder der Gruppe, ihre Heimat zu besuchen und dort die Nacht zu verbringen, um sich zu vergewissern, wofür sie eigentlich kämpfen würden. Tifa blieb mit Cloud, da sie beide aus dem zerstörten Nibelheim stammten und verbrachten ihren letzten Tag zusammen. Je nach dem Verhalten des Spielers ihr gegenüber variiert der Grad der Gefühle, mit denen Tifa Cloud konfrontiert. In beiden Szenen erkennen die beiden, dass sie - obwohl sie sich als Kinder nicht kannten und Tifa Cloud heftig ausgestoßen hat - nun wahre Freunde geworden sind, die füreinander durch das Feuer gehen würden. Hat der Spieler Tifa große Zuneigung erwiesen, wird sie Cloud auf ihre Weise gestehen, dass sie ihn liebt, doch dieser wird nur schweigen, um ihre Gefühle nicht zu verletzen. Nach dem Endkampf gegen Sephiroth streckt sie Cloud die rettende Hand entgegen und zieht ihn in Sicherheit. Als Cloud sagt, dass er im Verheißenen Land Aerith treffen will, wird sie traurig, spricht ihm aber dafür Mut zu und stellt sein Glück vor ihr eigenes. On the Way to a Smile thumb|140px|On the Way to a Smile Tifas Geschichte knüpft an FFVII an und erzählt davon, wie sie mit Cloud und Barret eine Bar eröffnet und später den Strife-Lieferservice gründet. Außerdem versucht sie, damit fertig zu werden, dass wegen AVALANCHE so viele Menschen gestorben sind. thumb|140px|left|Tifa in [[Advent Children]] Advent Children In Advent Children, zwei Jahre nach den Ereignissen von FFVII, betreibt sie zusammen mit Cloud den „Strife-Kurierdienst“ in ihrer ehemaligen Bar. Sie leidet sehr darunter, dass Cloud verschwunden ist und sich nicht mehr meldet, will sich aber für Marlene und Denzel nichts anmerken lassen. In der Kirche von Midgar kämpft sie gegen Loz, der nur mit ihr spielt und sie nach einem harten Kampf ohnmächtig schlägt. Ihr letzter Gedanke gilt Marlene, und sie fleht sie an, wegzulaufen. Im Blumenfeld werden ihre und Clouds Wunden von Aerith geheilt. Als Cloud vor dem Kampf fliehen will, wird sie unleitlich und ließt ihm die Leviten, damit er endlich etwas tue. Cloud, der Aeriths Stimme in seinem Kopf hört, lässt sich von Tifa überzeugen und zieht los, um die Kinder zu retten. Auf seiner Fahrt dorthin trifft er Aerith, und auch wenn er die Kinder nicht retten konnte, lässt ihn das Gespräch mit Vincent, der selbst niemals aufhörte, seine Lucretia zu lieben, doch den Mut fassen, sich selbst zu vergeben. Als er Tifa dies in Edge erzählt, lächelt diese freudig. Zusammen mit dem Rest von AVALANCHE kämpft sie gegen Bahamut SIN in Edge, und gibt Cloud seinen vorletzten Schub, um gegen SIN zu kämpfen. Als Cloud auf dem alten ShinRa-Gebäude gegen Sephiroth kämpft, vertraut sie sehr auf ihn und feuert ihn von dort aus an. Als Cloud jedoch angeschossen wird, zeigt sie sich extrem besorgt. Am Ende, als Cloud in Aeriths Kirche steht, lächelt sie ihn aufmunternd and und versichert ihm, dass er alles schaffen kann, wenn er es nur will. Auffallend ist, dass sie - genau wie der Rest von AVALANCHE - eine rosafarbene Schleife an ihrem Arm trägt, die an ihre verstorbene Freundin Aerith erinnern soll. Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII Tifa hat hier, wie viele AVALANCHE-Mitglieder, nur einen kleinen Auftritt. Zu Beginn führt sie mit Cloud und Barret die Panzer während des Angriffs auf Midgar an, und später ist sie nochmals zu sehen, als Yuffie den 7. Himmel betritt und sich nach Vincent erkundigt. Limit-Breaks Andere Auftritte Ehrgeiz thumb|Tifa in [[Ehrgeiz]] In Ehrgeiz hat Tifa ebenfalls einen Auftritt. Hier ist sie eine der von Anfang an wählbaren Kämpfer. Sie ist zusammen mit Cloud der einzige Charakter, der mehr als zwei freischaltbare Outfits hat. Des Weiteren taucht sie in den Spielen Itadaki Street Special und Itadaki Street Portable auf, wo sie allerdings in den Openings fehlt. Kingdom Hearts II thumb|left|85px|Tifa in Kingdom Hearts IIIn Kingdom Hearts II hat Tifa einen kurzen Auftritt in Ansems Zimmer. Hier begegnet sie Sora, Donald und Goofy und fragt die drei nach einem Mann mit stacheligen Haaren. Sie scheint verzweifelt Cloud zu suchen, da sie sogar gegen Wände schlägt und in Schränken nachschaut, in der Hoffnung, er verstecke sich dort. In der geheimen Sequenz, die man nur erhält, wenn man Sephiroth besiegt hat, sieht man sie, wie sie Cloud nachläuft. Dieser lässt sie jedoch gegen eine Horde Herzloser allein kämpfen, und läuft stattdessen weg. Ein zweites Mal sehen wir sie, wie sie den Kampf zwischen Cloud und Sephiroth unterbricht. Ihr Licht, dass sie ausstrahlt, blendet Cloud und hilft ihm. Als sie Cloud ihr Licht direkt anbietet, will sich dieser nicht entscheiden, und verneint vorerst. Als er daraufhin in seinem eigenen weißen Licht leuchtet, startet er seinen Limitbrecher und kämpft in einer anderen Welt gegen Sephiroth weiter. Tifa bleibt verzweifelt allein zurück und meint, sie würde weitersuchen. Von ihr bekommt man das stärkste Schlüsselschwert im Spiel, Fenrir. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy [[Datei:Dissidia012_Tifa_Lockhart.jpg|thumb|195px|Tifas normales Outfit in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy]] Hauptartikel: Tifa Lockhart (Dissidia 012) Tifa Lockhart kämpft in Dissidia auf der Seite von Cosmos. Erst kämpft sie gegen Artemisia, um später auf Kain Highwind zu treffen, das dritte Rad am Wagen im Liebesdreieck von FFIV. Obwohl er vor ihr flieht, schafft sie es, ihn einzuholen, und befreundet sich mit ihm. Dieser verschwindet allerdings. Sie bekämpft einige Manikins, um dann gegen Sephiroth zu kämpfen. Als dieser sie umbringen will, um noch mehr Erinnerungen an seine eigene Welt zurückzuerhalten, erscheint Cloud, der von Kefka angestachelt wurde, und kämpft gegen seinen eigenen Kampfgenossen. Tifa bedankt sich freundlich für seine Hilfe, und spürt, dass sie Cloud im Grunde ihres Herzens kennt. Dieser verneint aber vehement. Als Tifa ihn einen Helden nennt und fragt, ob sie sich wieder sehen, sagt dieser, dass er sie beim nächsten Mal umbringen wird. Tifa verlässt daraufhin den Schauplatz. Bedeutung des Namens Ihr Nachname „Lockhart“ (Lockheart) ist aus dem englischen „to lock“ (verschließen) und dem „heart“ (Herz) zusammengesetzt. Das kann zum einen heißen, dass ihre wahren Gefühle für Cloud in ihrem „Herzen verschlossen“ sind, andererseits kann es auch bedeuten, dass Clouds Vergangenheit in ihrem „Herz verschlossen“ ist. Lockheart war aber eine Fehlübersetzung, die eigentlich Lockhart hätte lauten sollen, was einfach nur "hartes Schloss" bedeutet. Ihr Vorname, Tifa, ist eine kurze Version von "Tiffany". Auch spielt er auf den "Tifereht" in der jüdischen Kaballah an. Galerie en:Tifa Lockheart es:Tifa Lockheart ru:Тифа Локхарт Kategorie:Charakter (FFVII) Kategorie:Charakter (FFVII:AC) Kategorie:Charakter (BC:FFVII) Kategorie:Charakter (CC:FFVII) Kategorie:Charakter (DoC:FFVII) Kategorie:Charakter (KHII) Kategorie:Charakter (Ehrgeiz)